The cats that came from the hevens
by Emolie-the-cutter
Summary: New clans means more problems there are 4 new clans that came to the forest and these new cats are more dangeres can Fireheart and Graystripe find new friends and fall in love.
1. intro

The cats that came from the hevens

by:midnight-the-last-soul-to-walk

hi I am new so I wont talk for long there are 4 new clans I made up the Pheonixclan, Dragonclan, Werewolfclan and the Griffenclan the warriors are Warriors that live just live beoned the Highstons about two moons walk away so it is easy to get there.but also there are so naruto charactors in it so I hope that wont bothere you.I have one last thing to say befor I go on the story they live in the vally of the end on on one big island with a forest around it so you can get it see you later.Only once you will see the faget,dog and two people Aka:Sasuke the faget Punkon the dog and the two people are Naruto and Kakashi only in chapter 2 and that is all.

clans

Pheonixclan:

Leader:Phoenixtalon-a sliver she-cat with ginger and black stripes

Deputy:Wolfclaw-shaggy gray tom with long claws

Medic cat:Snowpelt-pretty white she-cat with brown eyes

Warriors:Shadowclaw-black tom with red eyes and broud shoulders

Goldenfang-larg gray tom with a golden mussle and paws, green eyes

Petelheart-golden she-cat, green eyes

Whitetiger-white tom with black stripes, amber eyes

Sliverwind-sliver she-cat with black paws and ears, red eyes

Coleheart-black she-cat, green eyes

Longclaw-brown she-cat with very long claws

Dragonclaw-sliver she-cat with ginger and black stripes

Apprentices:Silentpaw-light grat she-cat

Windpaw-blueish-gray tom

Flarepaw-ginger tom

Smokepaw-dark gray she-cat

Queens:Whitetears:white she-cat with black paws,green eyes

Startail-golden she-cat,brown eyes

Elders:Patchedeyes-old white tom with black around his eyes

Deadleg-three legged tom

Dragonclan:

Leader:Dragontalon-black and brown tom

Deputy:Blackheart-gray tom with a black chest, onix eyes

Medic cat:Backrose-black she-cat, red eyes

Warriors:Notail-white tom with no tail, amber eyes

Rainclaw-blueish-gray she-cat

Shadowback-white tom with a black back

leafcloud-tabby she-cat

Scarleg-battle scar tom

Woodtail-brown tom, green eyes

Talontail-gray she-cat

Grayfoot-gray tom

Amberclaw-ginger she-cat

Apprentices:Shadowpaw-black she-cat

Cloudpaw-white she-cat

Brownpaw-brown tabby tom

Queens:Sparkcannon-sandy brown she-cat

Rosetail-black and ginger she-cat

Elders:Scarface-battle scar she-cat

Werewolfclan

Leader:Weretalon-gray she-cat, red eyes

Deputy:Rivertail-blueish gray tom

Medic cat:Owleyes-gray and brown tom

Warriors:Stripetail-brown tabby tom with gray stripes, amber eyes

Vixonclaw-ginger she-cat

Foxpelt-black and ginger tom, green eyes

Sawtail-black an white tom, amber eyes

Wolfheart-brown and black she-cat

Stoneback-gray tom

Stormheart-white tom

Desertstorm-tan, ginger and brown tom, icy green eyes

Darkheart-gray and black she-cat

Apprentices:Steampaw gray tabby tom

Puppetpaw-black and white tom

Redpaw-ginger she-cat

Numbpaw-light gray she-cat

Griffonclan

Leader:Griffontalon-handsome golden tabby tom

Deputy:Skullheart-black tom with a white head

Medic cat:Moonpelt-black and ginger tom

Wariors:Flamecout-ginger tom, amber eyes

Willowpelt-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Blonedheart-light ginger she-cat

Nightpelt-sleek black tom

Wildheat-hyper brown she-cat

Metelfur-glossy gray tom

Ironpelt-sleek black she-cat

Flarepelt-shaggy ginger tom

Apprentices:Leafpaw-light tabby she-cat

Foxpaw-light ginger she-cat

Lightpaw-white and brown tom

Queens:Lightpelt-pretty tabby

Sunpach-light ginger tabby

Elders:oldfang-old gray tom

Hope you liked it r & r, o yay this happens when Fireheart is a warrior in book two just to let you know.The cats from the clans will fall in love so i have a vote how should fall for who:

Pheonixtalon\Fireheart\Bramblclaw

Dragonclaw\Graystripe

Petelheat\Tigerclaw

Flarepaw\Cinderpaw

Silverwind\Runningwind

Rainclaw\Wetfoot

Weretalon\Tallstar

Vixonclaw/Deadfoot

Griffontalon\Leoparedfur

Wildheart\blackclaw

those are the vote so chose you favorits and vote, i can take flames so thow what you got cuse i can take it and thow it back at you just as hard so please be kind it is my frist story so be nice i shall update soon. so bye bye see you later


	2. the beasts arive

The cats that came from the heavens

chapter 2

Giant cats of the great mythicle beasts

Hi this is my second chapter so I want the votes for my parings they are:Pheonixtalon\Fireheart\Brambleclaw, Dragonclaw\Graystripe, Petelheat\Tigerclaw, Flarepaw\Cinderpaw, Silverwind\Runningwind, Rainclaw\Wetfoot, Weretalon\Tallstar,Vixonclaw/Deadfoot, Griffontalon\Leoparedfur, Wildheart\blackclaw so I would like that i new so I would like people to be nice I am not the owner of warriors so there see you later.

Danger lerks around every coner

four great beast shall rise

and all shall fall...

It was sunrise and all the clans were in a panic of the new prophsy about what were the four great beasts when will they come what distruction will come and many more questons needed to be anwsered.Fireheart was with Princess and was talking about the clan "Fireheart whats bothring you seem upset"? asked Princess "It's just this prophsy, the clan is in a mess about it" said Fireheart "What happened in the Prophsy" asked Princess "A cat came up to me and look behinde him and four giant creatures came out of the ground, one looked like a bird but it was made of fire, the second had scales and two giant wings, the thired had fur and red eyes it also looked like a dog but bigger and the last looked like a bird with a cats hind legs and tail then the cat told me 'Danger lerks around every corner four great beast shall rise and all shall fall..." Told Fireheart "Thats creepy but what did the cat look like"? asked Princess "I could not see...I got to go now" said Fireheart "Tell me if you have any more dreams" said Princess.

(At the camp time to go to the gathering)

Fireheart ran back to the camp just in time for the gathering.As the Thunderclan rased though the forest to get to the gathering when there was danger about.

(With the great beast clans)

It was a calm and queit night waiting for the gathering to start are clans have been resting the the fourtrees waiting since dawn and now we have concer the cats that live here and live in peace...Sodenly cats start poring into the clearing we will have to make are move very soon.

(All the cats are at the gathering now)

The cat lifts her tail and with a flick all the great beast clans jump from the trees into the clearing full of cats yowling spiting cats fight at the fourtrees with the odds of nothing against the giant cats.Fireheart look around the fighting cats to find Bluestar.He looked on the Great Rock to find Bluestar fighting a she-cat twice her size and stranth at that moment in time Bluestar was pined benth the giant she-cat.When sodenly the cats stoped fighting sat down and started grooming themselves. " I have a deal with you and the other leaders" mewed the she-cat as she stoped grooming her self. "Befor the deal what are your names" meowed Bluestar "My name is Pheonixtalon leader of the Pheonixclan" Pheonixtalon mewed proudly "M y name is Dragontalon leader of the Dragonclan" a black and brown tom mewed "I am Weretalon leader of the Werewolfclan" a gray she-cat with red eyes mewed "And my name is Griffontalon leader of the Griffonclan" a golden tabby tom mewed "Now for the deal" Pheonixtalon meowed "One you move out of the forest with no questenes asked or two you let us take over...you live by your rules and we live by ares" mewed Dragontalon

sorry for the stort chapter but I had to move twice so it tuke soo long i ran out of ideas soo if you would help me I will give you cookies and hugs i change my name a few times sorry for that to and if you don't like my story don't read it at all bye bye see you later.


End file.
